Nemuri Nemuri no Mi (Caring 16)
Introduction The Nemuri Nemuri no Mi was eating by Ashwood S. Patrick after being dared too. After that Rick went to learn on how to control the Nemuri Nemuri powers without putting anyone to sleep. After learning how to control it Rick after learning control, Helped the local doctors until marines showed up. Rick Then went to help protect his home island Patrick the people from the Revolutionary Army won. However Rick left with them in order to keep the ones his loved safe. Appearance The Nemuri Nemuri no Mi is a midnight blue orange/melon shaped Devil fruit with stars and swirls all over it. There are also little moons all over the fruit as well. Usage The main usage of the Nemuri Nemuri no Mi is to put the target or targets to sleep by different means. Strengths The basic strength of Nemuri Nemuri is to put the target or targets to sleep. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. There is also the fact that if it is raining Sleep cloud, Fog and Gas will wash away before the target falls asleep. The user has to make sure to keep S/heself from getting to wet or they will fall into a coma like state for a day or two. Shower/bathing does not have that affect. There is another weakness the user can not use the attacks on himself/herself due to the body already being use to the affects. Though many would think it would be a gain from it then a loss. Attacks Sleep Fog- The user breaths out air and it turns into a light purple fog. When the person or persons breath the fog in it makes them slower and or knocks them out. The stronger the person the more fog needs to be used. It is odorless so most are clueless until it's to late. It is more likely to be used on small children then adults. Sleep Gas- The users hands blow out gas. Unlike sleep fog the sleep gas has no color. By the time the victim has a idea what is going on it is to late. The victim feels tired and loses most of their ability's. This like sleep fog works better on young children/young adults. This attack also works well on those that are depressed/sad. As the victim falls asleep before notice the differnece. Sleep Cloud- The user breaths out air and also blows out gas from it's hands. It's a combined power between sleep gas and sleep fog. As the user breaths/blows out gas from it's hands it makes a light blueish purple cloud. The user can then trap the intend target into the cloud making it impossible for the target to get out. The target loses most of his/her senses before falling into a deep sleep. This is used on stronger targets/adults. Sleep Drill- The user turns it's nails into needles. S/he then pricks the intend target with said needles and dark purple liquid is injected into the blood stream. The stronger the target the more is used. It takes less time for the target to fall asleep. However the user must be able to prick the target to get it to work. Most times Sleep Gas is used before S/he uses sleep drill. Sleep Flog- The user makes a small dish rag size fog cloud and places it over the target's mouth and nose. Unlike Sleep Fog, Gas and Cloud. Sleep Flog works with the targets sense of smell to make it smell like the things they like. Due to that the target realizes it to late that they are not smelling their favorite food/scent. And that they had been tricked as sleep takes them. This is ideal for small children and the injured. Sleep Pill- The user makes a pebble size pill that is tasteless. S/he then adds it to the intend target's food/drink. The pill then mixes in with the targets food/drink and the only thing they taste is what they order/got. It takes up to 20 minutes to take affect and the user tends to be close by. This can be used for almost anyone. Dreamless Cloud- The user hands sends a light pink cloud to the intends targets face. Unlike sleep cloud Dreamless cloud works best when the target is asleep or halfway asleep. Though one must remember if the target has nightmares more then twice a week Dreamless sleep will make it so they sleep without dreaming. This attack is great for those who have a hard time sleeping due to nightmares/night terrors. Daze Drill- The user turns it's nails into needles. S/he then pricks the target with said needles and pinkish red liquid is injected into the target's blood stream. This makes the target go into somewhat of a sleep/awake state. Like sleep drill the stronger the target the more is needed. This works best when the target is scared/likes to fight the doctors. Sleep Soak: The user soaks bandages in a purpleish liquid, This allows the user to affectly treat a person without having to poke them. It takes affect 10 to 15 minutes after the bandage is put on a wound. Blackout- This attack is used only when needed. However the user sends light black clouds from s/he's hands that surround the target. It can be used like Sleep Cloud. However Unlike Sleep Cloud. Once the target is out they will remember nothing from this attack. It is a way so that the user may be able to get closer to the target after they wake up. Sleep Storm-This attack brings forth Sleep Fog,Sleep Gas,Sleep Cloud and Blackout to a large intend targets. However this attack should be used only when worse comes to worse, As it tends to also knock the user out for a few days. This has not been used in battle however was used when Patrick was learning his Devil Fruit powers. Trivia This idea came from RPing also the idea was brought up by another user aka Blackendedsoul . Was giving permission and here it is. External Links Ashwood S. Patrick Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Caring16 Category:One World